


【梦帕/永黎】生命游戏Lv.256

by Muliang



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muliang/pseuds/Muliang
Summary: *主要人物死亡*时间线在全剧结束后半个世纪之后*考据不严谨，非计算机专业，出错请原谅
Relationships: Dan Kuroto/Houjou Emu, Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 3





	【梦帕/永黎】生命游戏Lv.256

**Author's Note:**

> 256在计算机里是个很特殊的数字。  
> 在旧制的游戏机里，游戏关卡的上限一般只有255。  
> 如果做出了第256关，那一关内时常会出现数据溢出之类的错误，导致玩家难以通关。  
> Error

  
传达宝生永梦逝世的消息的，是他的病毒，bugster帕拉德。在这之前，帕拉德已经有接近三年没有出现了。  
三年前，帕拉德察觉到宿主的身体有些不对劲，催促他去进行全面体检。宝生医生没有答应，他已经退休了，仍忙于教导后辈的医生。他总会用这样那样的，不那么要紧的事推辞，帕拉德隐约可以感觉到，他实际上是准备放弃。所以他干脆久住在宿主体内，为他缓解病痛。他确实做到了，确诊癌症晚期后，宝生永梦比医生预计的还多活了一年。  
被复活又因疾病离去的百濑小姬去世后，镜飞彩也随之沉入土下。  
花家大我甚至比他们都要长寿，也在不久前离去。  
西马妮可和九条贵利矢，不知是心态原因还是体能相对旺盛，仍然蹦蹦跳跳的，就是故人接个辞世后，情绪不再那么高涨。  
有着一头银白的长发的妮可有时会望着橱窗里的奖杯和游戏卡带光盘发呆，现在已经是全面数字化的时代，很少再有游戏玩家去收集这些东西了。  
九条贵利矢在镜飞彩死后，突然发觉人生苦短，遂抛下全部的身家，买了一辆摩托车骑遍世界，只有接到友人的死讯时才会从地球的另一边赶回来。  
Poppy和帕拉德，这两个世界上仅存的bugster，拥有永远年轻的容颜和使不完的精力。将近三年没有见面的他们出奇默契地处理完了永梦的后事。永梦没有后代，和亲戚的关系也不近，他谈过几个女友，都没有走到婚姻的那一步，墓碑上只刻着简单的名字。刻字的人听闻过这名不寻常的儿科医生的大名，问病毒们要不要把假面骑士ex-aid也刻上去。帕拉德想了想，还是不了。假面骑士的身份只是宝生永梦的生命中很短的一部分，他奔波在病床间的时间远比他在战场上的时间多得多。  
站在简单的坟墓前，帕拉德看着Poppy，悲哀地笑起来，说：“现在我们都是完全体了。”  
人类的时间是很短的，看着宿主逐渐衰老，本就比自己矮小不少的身躯日渐佝偻，帕拉德不禁想起檀黎斗所说的全人类数据化。他作为数据体居住在永梦的身体中，看着癌细胞逐渐扩散，却无能为力。几十年过去后人们已经有能力复原因bugster病毒而死、变成数据体的人类，却不能拯救一个为此奋斗了一生的、患了与他们共存过整个历史的疾病的医生。  
不，不止是他的宿主。  
檀黎斗，那个自诩为游戏管理者和生命管理者的人，似乎是给他自己的生命上了无数道锁，无论医生们尝试何种方式都无法挽回。他仍会隔着几年就出现在世人面前，带着轻蔑和嘲弄，给予挑战和指示，邀请医生们玩他制作的游戏。就算宝生永梦已经一大把年纪，没法再变身ex-aid与檀黎斗正面对抗，他仍会以智囊和指引者的身份，在幕后与檀黎斗的智慧较量。  
檀黎斗的上一次降临是五年前，按照他的一贯风格，差不多是他“降临”的日子了。  
果不其然，一封没有发件人信息的信件悄然送达。  
只不过，这次是直接送到了宝生永梦的家里。  
宝生永梦退休后用积蓄买了一栋在郊区的带庭院的小屋，与他的病毒独自生活在那里，除了不时来探望的友人和学生后辈，几乎足不出户。  
半个世纪前就死去了的檀黎斗不可能知道这个住址。  
帕拉德耸了耸肩，事到如今谁还会把“不可能”三个字套用在檀黎斗这个人身上呢？他们bugster的存在就已经足够“不可能”了。  
把信件拆开，里面是一张卡带。檀黎斗一般情况下是对全体医生和人类宣战，这样直接寄给个人，哪怕是他最欣赏的游戏玩家，也是极少见的。  
帕拉德没有迟疑，果断地按下按键。他已经是完全体了，现在他的体内有完整的宝生永梦的才华，不仅是天才玩家M的那一部分。只要不是克罗洛斯再世，没有谁能杀死他。  
游戏领域展开。那是少见的纯白色，不同于先前的任何一个布景建模精致的游戏领域，它空无一物。纯粹的白色，让人联想到医院的墙壁，平静而安心。帕拉德本已准备好迎接战斗，此刻愣愣地看着这一幕。檀黎斗，不记得是第几代的“檀黎斗”身着黑色的西装出现在他面前。连游戏的背景音都被刻意调小了，一贯紧张刺激的战斗乐曲变调成舒缓的钢琴曲。“檀黎斗”整理好着装，张开双臂欢迎玩家的到来。  
音乐停止了，帕拉德注意到洁白的游戏领域内有发着光的代码闪动，这里看上去像是未完成的区域，在帕拉德的记忆里，他还跟檀黎斗一起行动时，他曾经瞒着管理员和格拉菲特跑进还未完成的游戏领域探险，那些场景正在编码的部分就像这样，流淌着“0”和“1”的数字符号。他知道他是由那些组成的，可他读不懂。  
“檀黎斗”没搭理帕拉德，左顾右盼，清了清嗓子，再站在原地等待了一会。  
他没等来他的收件人。  
帕拉德率先开口打破僵局：“你这次来又是要干什么？”  
“檀黎斗”轻蔑的瞥了一眼他制造出来的病毒：“我不是来找你的。”  
M。他是为了永梦而来的。  
“他不在了。你看不出来吗？我现在是完全体了。”  
“檀黎斗”的眼皮跳动了两下，似乎是没听清似的，他摇摇头，盯着帕拉德看了好一会。  
“不，告诉我他在哪，就算他躺在病床上浑身插管也带我去。”  
“他不在了，走了。”  
周围传来嘈杂的电流声，代码数字互相摩擦着发出刺耳的声音，平和舒缓的乐曲也变成了诡异的曲调。  
身着黑色西装的管理员代行者没有像他的游戏领域那样失态，他把方才捏皱了的袖口抚平，用柔和的嗓音友好而优雅地提问：“他在哪里？”  
“行吧，他就在这里。”帕拉德拍拍自己的胸口，就像这些年有人问起永梦帕拉德去了哪的时候，他的回应那样，只不过心的另一端的人已经不在了。  
“他死了，你明白吗？檀黎斗，宝生永梦已经死了！”  
  
三年对人类来说说长不长，说短也不短。  
三年对于告别来说，已经足够漫长了。  
自帕拉德久住在宝生永梦体内之日开始，他慢慢地、慢慢地与所有人说了再见。三年对于告别来说已经足够了。  
他有条不紊地处理好所有事，保持作为一个完整的人的尊严走过生命最后的时间。帕拉德居住在宿主的心里，那颗心脏跳动得缓慢却有力，每一次跳动都像古老的钟摆摇晃。他不再像年轻时那般年轻气盛，记性也不太好，颤抖的手指难以再握住游戏掌机，视野模糊得跟不上画面里跳动的彩色小人。他还没有生病的几年前，就已经无法陪伴自己的病毒玩游戏了。不，或许更早。人类玩家的黄金时间极短，不知从什么时候开始，每当他笑着认输，说下次一定会赢过病毒时，帕拉德知道那是无法兑现的承诺。他的身上镀了一层活了大半个世纪的老人特有的沉稳。在几乎没有人察觉的情况下，他已经把自己的后事安排得清楚明了了。  
所有人都知道宝生永梦即将死去，包括早就沉眠于地下的镜飞彩和百濑小姬、镜灰马和宝生清长。  
多么漫长的告别仪式。人们从震惊痛苦难以接受，到冷静淡然甚至默许。  
这场告别仪式唯有一个人缺席。  
檀黎斗寄了五年甚至更久的信，现在寄不到了。  
他看着眼前的病毒，他的身上还残留着宝生永梦的数据。就像Poppy的数据里有檀樱子的信息那样，他理应可以让宝生永梦作为数据体复活，这也是他这次来到现世的目的之一，那就是延续垂危的宝生永梦的生命，让他再次投入他的游戏。  
他突然感到挫败：他似乎是这场时长三年的葬礼唯一一个没有收到邀请函的人。  
檀黎斗没搭理帕拉德，自顾自地坐在一边，不知道从哪掏出一本笔记本电脑，一遍遍地翻找他自己演算了无数次的结果：“不…按照我的计算，他至少还能再活一个月，他……”檀黎斗抬起头，上下打量随时处于警戒状态的病毒，“你…做了什么？”  
  
檀黎斗的猜测是合理的，而且是正确的：宝生永梦本不应该那么早离去。  
帕拉德离开宝生永梦的身体，不是为了在宿主死后喊人把他搬走，而是在宿主活着的时候黑入呼吸机的后台——  
他杀死了他。  
“檀黎斗”感到了无法言说的愤怒，怒气从胸口上涌，冲击着他被预设好了的冷静克制的程序，虚拟视野内弹出密集的报错，他站起来，报错信息随着他不再理性的思考变得越来越密，他几乎要看不见任何东西了。  
然后，他恢复了理智，在他的手即将掐住帕拉德的脖颈时。  
“是他要你这么做的，是吗？”  
帕拉德没有躲闪他的视线，点了点头。  
  
冬末春初，在年轻人们商量着今年去哪赏樱的日子里，宝生永梦的病情急转直下。他数次昏迷，被送进ICU。圣都医科大学附属医院的现任院长是镜飞彩的子嗣，他亲自赶到父亲故友的床前探望，尽全力抢救这位徘徊在死亡的悬崖边的老人。帕拉德隔着永梦的躯壳倾听外面的声音，有人呼唤他，有人低声细语，有人暗自落泪。那都是帕拉德跟随永梦在医院每天都能听见的声音，可现在，他觉得它们是那么不真实。  
永梦怎么会死呢？  
“人类都会死的。”  
是永梦的声音！帕拉德循着声源望去，他看见了久违的、年轻时的宝生永梦。他穿着颜色鲜艳的衣服，那些色彩过于艳丽的服饰他早已不再穿了。他微笑着，却从眉眼中散发着老成的气质，帕拉德知道，这是永梦的心。  
“帕拉德，到这里来，我跟你商量个事。”  
永梦抬起手招呼他的病毒，帕拉德小跑过去，在宿主生命的最后时光，他会满足他的一切愿望。  
“听着，帕拉德。”永梦的一只手搭在帕拉德的肩膀上，“谢谢你一直以来为了延续我的生命做的一切。接下来我要拜托你的事，可能会有点残忍…”  
“无论是什么我都会做的。”  
帕拉德捏起拳头放在胸口，他和几十年前一模一样，年轻而富有活力，永梦笑了起来。  
“帕拉德，听我说，  
“如果有一天我注定无法再次站起来，  
“请你结束我的生命。结束它，然后你就自由了。”  
宝生永梦说这段话的语气，就像是在商量今天晚上的晚饭。轻飘飘的文字，落在帕拉德的心上却如同千刀万剐。  
“不，我不要。”帕拉德摇着头想要往后退，却发现自己无法挪动脚步。  
“帕拉德…”永梦的搭在帕拉德肩膀上的手微微用劲，把想要逃跑的病毒控制在面前。  
“我才不会做这种事！我不会！我不会杀死你！要死你自己去死，我不会动手的！”  
帕拉德的声音带上一丝哭腔，他焦躁愤怒，因宿主任性的要求感到痛苦，而宝生永梦始终平和地看着他，连嘴角的笑意都未曾消失。  
“我…不……求求你不要让我做这种事……  
“一定还有挽回的余地，你不可能那么容易就死的！永梦…你不是说生命是很可贵的吗？不是说要珍惜生命吗？为什么…为什么要放弃……”  
帕拉德抓住宿主的肩膀摇晃，永梦只是看着他，直到他把手松开，用桃红色的棉质袖套胡乱抹去脸上的泪水。  
“人类的生命…bugster……永梦！永梦也变成bugster的话，就不会死！对，檀黎斗马上就会来了，上一次是五年前…我去拜托他，如果他不同意我就把他揍一顿！”  
帕拉德胡乱发泄完，安静下来，看着宿主依旧带着笑意的眼眸，他突然觉得，现在的宝生永梦比他更像是一个有既定程序的游戏角色，不然他怎么会对自己的死亡无动于衷呢？  
“帕拉德，知道吗…小姬重症昏迷不醒的时候，飞彩跟我说，他完全理解了黎斗的所作所为。不久后飞彩躺在小姬的床位上时，我觉得我也可以理解了。  
“但是我们都没有选择这么去做，你知道为什么吗？”  
帕拉德摇摇头。  
“我们人类啊，是寿命很短的生物，总是和你在一起，我总感觉时间好像从未消逝一样，但是当我看见镜子里的我，和周围逐个离去的朋友时，我知道时间确实地过去了。  
“这就是人类。我们生，我们死，为后辈腾出位置。长得太高太密了的树是不利于下面的嫩芽生长的，所以它们会倒下。  
“我并非不爱惜生命，帕拉德，我是医生，我明白的。走到那一步时，就算我还没有死去，医生们能做的也仅仅是让我活着，然后期盼一个概率极小的奇迹罢了。我的死只是时间问题，帕拉德，你是对我的身体最为了解的人，你是我的病毒，我的bugster，你有权判断我是否永远无法醒来。  
“这三年时间里，我已经跟所有人做好了告别，如果还有人觉得不够，那就拜托你了。”  
永梦垂下眼眸，似乎陷入了思考。  
“不…还有一个人……”  
“…檀黎斗。”  
“是啊，黎斗。我很想再见见他，但等他再次出现的时候，我想我是浑身插满管子，躺在病床上不省人事吧。”  
帕拉德从未想过，檀黎斗竟会成为劝说宝生永梦不要放弃生命的希望的筹码。  
“你还没有把他救回来，还没有，你跟他约好了的！”  
“抱歉啊，帕拉德…黎斗，可能要拜托你们了。”  
永梦无奈地笑笑，他去意已决，哪怕是要撕毁这个跨越数十年的约定。  
“如果黎斗回来了，请代替我指引后辈们对抗他；如果他问起我的事，拜托你，把我的决定告诉他，还有…  
  
“lv.256。”  
  
lv.256，对于从永梦和黎斗的时代走来的资深游戏玩家，这个关卡数非常有趣。  
黎斗至今忘不了，当他玩到吃豆人的第256关时，看到的屏幕右边的乱码。  
那些bug阻碍了玩家的视线，分数也出现了混乱，游戏还在运行，但却难以通关了。  
黎斗尝试了很多次，都没能通关第256关，他只好把它搁置到一边，直到游戏的制作团队，似乎是弥补这一缺憾似的，做出了一款名为“吃豆人256”的游戏。时代在不断进步，现在已经不再有所谓关卡上限这一概念了。  
他结识宝生永梦后，突然回想起那个一半是乱码的游戏界面。如果是这个天才游戏玩家的话，可以通关吗？在256关的后面是什么？257？258？还是什么都没有？  
旧制游戏机是二进制八位数，256是它能计数的最大数值。  
所以，跨过256之后……  
答案是0。  
宝生永梦死前留下的谜题被轻而易举地破解了，或许只有同时作为游戏玩家和游戏制作者，并且对游戏发展了解得如此之深的檀黎斗可以如此迅速地领悟到他的用意，简直是为他量身打造的谜题。  
或许比起谜题，更像是一封加密后的信件，带着迟来的告别，带着原谅和歉意。  
生命周而复始。无论它途径了什么，结局是什么，最后都重新回归到起点。  
bugster们，即使死去再复活，也继承着随时存档的记忆。他们无法回到起点，只会不断续关，或者彻底绝版。他们的这一权利自被制造之初就被剥夺了。  
宝生永梦隐退幕后至今，新一代的医生和游戏玩家接连接过前代们的玩家驱动器，与檀黎斗抗争，全能动作X早已不在宝生永梦手中。其中不乏天才玩家、天才医生和天才程序员，比宝生永梦的才能更为精湛的也不在少数。但没有任何人会像宝生永梦一样，视被臭名昭著的檀黎斗留下的“檀黎斗”数据体为一个真实的人。他们质问他、声讨他，没有人尝试去理解他。他是自诩为神的恶魔散播到世间的瘟疫，他是反社会的暴乱者，他是自私自利的高傲的天才。打倒他！打倒他！打倒他！把世人从他手中拯救出来！而宝生永梦坐在家中叹息。  
檀黎斗喜欢制作游戏，也喜欢让玩家攻略自己的游戏，无法被攻略的游戏必定有它自己的意义，把最终boss设置成无敌是第一次制作游戏的人也会做的事。这数十年来有无数人因为各种理由自愿或被迫地攻略他的游戏，每次角逐的背后，檀黎斗总能看见宝生永梦的身影。  
宝生永梦究其一生破解檀黎斗为他制作的谜题，现在他怎么可以丢下他独自离去呢？  
檀黎斗看着帕拉德，他有和宝生永梦完全互通的记忆，思维方式则有明显的差异。帕拉德不是宝生永梦，不管Poppy拥抱他时有多像檀樱子，她也不是檀樱子。帕拉德不是宝生永梦，宝生永梦已经死了。  
檀黎斗喜欢游戏的天才，喜欢宝生永梦的才华，他本以为只要出现了一个比宝生永梦更有才华的人，他就会转移注意力，抛弃宝生永梦这个不确定因素太强的棋子。  
当棋子自己消失时，他却感到空虚。宝生永梦并不懂他，他对他有诸多误解，但至少他还在试图去理解，宝生永梦离去后，试图感受檀黎斗的内心的人又少了一个。  
他深吸一口气，把驱动器佩戴在腰上，拿出他的两张卡带。  
“这次有两个任务，这一个先搁置。”  
帕拉德也拿出他的卡带。  
檀黎斗的卡带仍是全新的，而帕拉德的则已经有些磨损掉漆了。  
他们面对面启动，两人的游戏领域像水波一般展开，交替闪烁红蓝紫三色的光。  
“这次该叫你什么，你是多少代了？”  
“我是檀黎斗。”  
Game Start


End file.
